


ThunderClan's Smallest Warrior

by thesoulpvnk



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulpvnk/pseuds/thesoulpvnk
Summary: Thistleclaw sees potential in a small kittypet.





	ThunderClan's Smallest Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is part of my Evil Bluestar AU.
> 
> All that needs to be known for this particular short story is that Thistleclaw is much less violent than he was in the original books; and therefore, Tigerpaw isn't so violent, either. Rather, Bluefur (now Bluefang) has become more angry with each death of those close to her.
> 
> So, this is what happens when this trio stumbleupon Tiny.

"I smell kittypet." Tigerpaw commented, as he, Thistleclaw, and Bluefang approached the border of twolegplace.

"It's twolegplace. Of course you do." Thistleclaw snapped. "But," His voice softened as he tilted his head up, staring down at his apprentice. "What else is there?"

Tigerpaw looked to be focusing; he parted his jaws slightly, tasting the air. "It's fresh." He commented. "But not strong enough to be a full-grown cat."

"Good." Thistleclaw nodded slightly, "That's what I smell, too. Let's go." The large warrior glanced back towards Bluefang, who glared back at him. The warmth of pride spread through his chest as he turned back around; the she-cat certainly didn't enjoy being bossed around by the likes of him. But Thistleclaw was going to squeeze every bit of satisfaction out of it as he could.

Tigerpaw lead the way, following the scent of kittypet until the group reached a small clearing, next to a twoleg fence, where a patch of sunlight shone through the trees. And there the kittypet was - a very tiny black tom with one stark white paw, trying to scale a tree-stump. Tigerpaw tilted his head curiously - the kittypet didn't notice the trio of cats standing there until he had scrambled his way up to the top of the stump.

"Hello." He squeaked, his eyes gleaming with a kind of.. joy, and curiosity. He wasn't immediately scared by the two huge toms, or the feisty battle-scarred she-cat with them.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Bluefang was the first to speak up, narrowing her eyes at the kittypet. "You're trespassing, little one. Go back to your twolegs." She snarled.

"I don't want to go back!" The kit wailed.

"Tough luck." Bluefang hissed. She was now approaching him with teeth bared. "ThunderClan doesn't need its prey being stolen by kittypets."

"Bluefang!" Thistleclaw snapped, "Stop it! You aren't doing ThunderClan any favors by scaring a tiny kit."

The blue-grey she-cat glanced back towards Thistleclaw and glared, turning around. "Oh, really? Then what would _you_ do?"

Thistleclaw snorted, and Tigerpaw looked up at his mentor to see what he would do. He wasn't expecting his mentor would let himself be talked down to like that.

"Kittypet." The tom turned back towards the tree stump; the kit hadn't fleed away in terror after Bluefang's threats. "What's your name?"

The small black tom looked down, his eyes wide. "Tiny." He mewed. "Mama and Socks and Ruby call me Tiny."

"Hm, a fitting name." Thistleclaw noted, tilting his head. "How old are you?"

"S-Six months."

"Months?" Thistleclaw paused, then nodded, "Moons, you mean."

Tiny nodded, despite not quite understanding what it meant.

"I've seen kits bigger than him!" Tigerpaw sneered. "He can't be six moons old!"

"You should never underestimate small cats, Tigerpaw." Thistleclaw only briefly glanced towards Tigerpaw as he spoke. He then turned back to Tiny, approaching the small kit, who was still standing on the tree stump. "How would you like to join ThunderClan?"

"A kittypet!" Bluefang yowled, "You have to be kidding, Thistleclaw!"

"Like I said. What are we doing for ThunderClan by scaring off a kit? Another warrior, on the other hand.."

Bluefang glared at Thistleclaw, quite clearly holding some very choice words back. Thistleclaw could tell that she agreed with him - the stubborn cat just didn't want to admit it.

"We'll bring him back to Sunstar and see what he thinks. You do want to join us, don't you, Tiny?"

The black kit's eyes, once before glazed with fear, were now gleaming with excitement. "I do!" He squealed.

"Wonderful!" Thistleclaw meowed, "Come along, now, Tiny. There's much to see."

\---

"Thistleclaw said he found you outside a twoleg fence, all by yourself. What were you doing out there?"

While earning strange looks from the clan when he had walked into camp, Tiny had not found himself thrown out back into the forest. He was instead brought to a golden tom that they seemed to treat with overwhelming respect. He had said his name was Sunstar, and they were now sitting in his den. The cool air was refreshing after the hot, dry air; and there was a swatch of lichen hanging over the entrance of the den, giving them some privacy.

"Socks and Ruby told me that Mama and the twolegs didn't like me." Tiny looked down, "And that the twolegs would throw me in the river! I didn't want to be thrown in the river, so I ran away!" He squeaked.

Sunstar frowned, shaking his head slowly. "You'll be safe here in ThunderClan. I promise. No one is going to throw you in the river."

"That means I can stay?"

"Yes, Tiny." He nodded, "You can stay. But it won't be easy. Many of your clanmates will look down upon you. But the life of a warrior can be full, and rewarding."

"I'll prove myself to them!" Tiny said, eagerly. "I promise!"

Sunstar purred with delight. "Wonderful. Usually at six moons old you would become an apprentice, but.." The golden tom trailed off, looking over Tiny. Certainly, a fitting name. "You'll spend a moon in the nursery; perhaps you'll grow some, and you'll be able to learn about clan life in the meantime. You'll be called Tinykit-"

"Wait." Tiny's small whimper interrupted Sunstar. "I-I don't want to be called Tiny anymore. Just because I'm small doesn't mean that's the only thing there is for me!"

Sunstar let out a small chuckle, and nodded. He glanced to his side for a moment, wondering what other name this kit could use. ".. Coldkit. How do you like Coldkit?"

The black tom's gaze flashed with excitement. "I like that!"

"Well, then, Coldkit. Welcome to ThunderClan.

\---

"I, Sunstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn. Coldpaw - you joined our clan as a kittypet, barely as big as an apprentice. You haven't grown much in size, but.. You have proved your loyalty to ThunderClan time and time again. You're a good cat, Coldpaw. And your mentor, Rosetail, as been a wonderful mentor to you." 

Pride welled up in Sunstar's chest as he looked down at the apprentice below him. He had come a long way - and he was quite deserving of his new warrior name. The rest of the clan also looked proud of him - even Bluefang, who had been one of the most apprehensive about letting Coldpaw join the clan.

"Coldpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunstar could almost hear Coldpaw purring, it was so loud. The black tom looked eagerly up at his leader. "I do!"

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Coldfrost. StarClan honors your loyalty and dedication to ThunderClan, and the charisma you have shown your clanmates." Sunstar leaped from the Highrock, standing in front of Coldfrost. "We welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Sunstar rest his muzzle on Coldfrost's head, and the black tom licked his leader's shoulder.

Sunstar took a step back, and opened his jaws; becoming the first one to yowl the tom's new name. "Coldfrost!"

His clanmates joined him. The loudest voices came from Tigerblaze and Whitepaw - both of which had become like brothers to Coldfrost. Beside Tigerblaze was Thistleclaw, looking ever-so proud of Coldfrost; there was a gleam in his eye, as if he knew from the moment that he had stumbled upon Tiny that he would be a great warrior.

Coldfrost knew he would serve his clan proudly, for moons to come.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 1/4/19 : Changed Ravenfrost's name to 'Coldfrost' because it's a bit more original than, '(bird)frost.'


End file.
